1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded lamp and a replaceable illumination module for the embedded lamp; in particular, to an embedded lamp that receives a replaceable light module for the embedded lamp in the lamp mask. The illumination module of the embedded lamp can be changed with different illumination modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded lamps are widely used as indoor illuminating devices. For reducing power consumption, the embedded lamp does not use the hot light bulb as the light source again. The power-saving light source is adopted.
However, the embedded lamp cannot be changed with different light modules, such as power-saving bulbs, LED lamps, or PL-C lamp. When different module is used, the embedded lamp must be totally changed. It is consumed and is not good for environment.